The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Consumers increasingly carry and rely upon one or more mobile electronic devices and/or access electronic devices integrated with a vehicle. The mobile devices may include, but are not limited to, cellular phones and smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, media players, and/or wearable electronic devices. Vehicles may include integrated electronic devices including, but not limited to, navigation systems, audio systems, and/or media players.
Mobile devices and vehicle-integrated electronic devices may implement one or more forms of communication including, but not limited to, cellular communication, wireless data communication (e.g., Wi-Fi, WiMAX, or other wide or local area network), and/or Bluetooth or other short range communication.